And he pulled the trigger
by iceprincess45
Summary: Terra is getting married again but what will happen when it brings abck the memories of her last wedding... pairings: terra/bb robin/terra and a little rob/star


Terra looked into the mirror "You ready?" a voice said from behind her. She jumped and turned around and there stood one of her loved friends, starfire. "uhh yeah just a second." Terra answered standing up and taking a deep breath As she walk out of the small room she had gotten ready in. She couldn't believe she was doing this again.

Terra began to walk down the aisle. She looking at him she couldn't help but smile. His handsome face smiling right back at her. The smile that made her melt inside. She slowly made her way to the front of the church. Everything went as planned. But inside she felt like this wasn't right. She noticed the door was unblocked. She look at Robin's glowing face, 'how could I ever do that to him?' She sighed n turned around n ran. Grabbing her shoes n running. Terra Didn't no where she was going. She just cried and ran.

Terra ran right to the place she visited often. _He_ lived there. _He_ was always there and she could always talk to him. _He_ always comforted her no matter what. And _he_ always understood everything

She ran right through the gates she knew right where he was. She ran to his small little place. Terra sat by him n cried. It started to rain harder and harder. Her beautiful dress ruined from all the rain and mud.

"They will be looking for me soon." she told him. "I just couldn't marry him!" She cried as he never answered. 'He never answers' she thought." And he never will!!" she screamed out. "You'll never answer me because your dead! And you will never come back no matter how many times I tell you I love!" She cried even harder.

------Flashback-----------

The excitement was amazing she couldn't believe it. She was going to marrying the boy she loved. His name was Garfield Logan. On her team of friends he was known as Beastboy. He had the power to be any animal he wanted to be. He also had the power to steal her heart. He understood her better then anyone else she ever meet. She was over excited as her friends prepared her for the best day of her life.

"Almost done!" Starfire said as she tried to get the curls in Terra long beautiful blond hair just perfect.

"Starfire it's beautiful!" Terra exclaimed when she stood up and hugged her friend. "Thank you Thank you!"

"Your welcome dear friend I just can not believe you and friend Beastboy are getting married!" Starfire said as she jumped up in the air giggling.

"I can't believe it either!" Terra sighed to get out her nerves.' This is the beginning of my life.' she thought as she took one last look in the mirror at herself.

-----------------------

Terra cried hitting the ground. She have never yet gotten over his death it was sudden. No one saw it coming. She remembered it all the time. It was always on her mind.

"I do" Terra said over joyed.' The rest of my life had just began, and I would be spending it with _him!_ '

But before he could say I do he went to begin and suddenly a huge bang!

"Someone shot him!" yelled a person in the crowd. He was laying on the ground not moving. "He's died!" Simone else yelled. Terra ran to him and held his almost lifeless hand.

"Garfield!" she yield as he started to cry. People began to crowed around him.

"Call and ambulance!" Robin yelled to one of the many people there.

"T...T...Terra." beastboy managed to get out.

"Garfield Don't give up hold on! the ambulance is coming! Please! just hold on." She cried out.

"T..t..te...rr..a.. I...lo...v...e..yo..u" He said quietly as he began to breath hard." I love you too! please please don't die!" Terra stood up and shook robin. "Do something! He's dying!" "Terra..I.. I can't" robin said as Terra fell to the ground in tears. She tried to stop beast boy from dying but he chocked and she felt the life in his body leave she cried over his died lifeless body. "Terra," robin began as he bent down to her level and put his hand on her shoulder. "Who would do this..?" Terra said as she cried as robin hugged her. "Terra, I don't know who would but when we find out who we will punish him." Terra cried even more.

-----------------------

"Garfield, why'd you have to leave me like that? I loved you so much. I could never marry robin." Terra cried as she hit the ground with her fist. The sound of a motorcycle could be heard not far away. "He's here." she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I thought I'd find you here." A voice said. "Robin.." Terra began. "Terra its okay I understand you don't need to worry about it, it's gonna be okay." same word he told her last time it never really did turn out "okay." It had been a year since Garfield's death. And she still missed him just as much as when he first died.

Robin hugged her and layed on the ground with her as she cried. 'Robin always told me it was okay and I'd see him some day again. He was in a better place. Bullcrap' she thought 'Why should i have to deal with this pain when someone else killed Garfield, Robin said he'd find out who did it! Pssh! He never did I don't even think he tried!

--------------------

"It's okay Terra, its gonna be okay I promise." robin said trying to comfort her as the dead body was lowered to the ground.

Terra stayed there crying at where he layed for days. Robin stayed with her comforting her. She just wouldn't leave. Robin told her that he would always be there and he would take her everyday to see him. He did for awhile but he stopped going with. He would go every now and then. She stopped going as often but tried to go as much as she could which was about five times a week. She began spending more time with Robin. He made her feel better.Something about him made her want to spend more time with him.

One day she went to visit her love, he was right where he always was. She ask him if he would be upset if she moved on. The wind blew and she thought she heard a whisper ' No sweetheart. You will be happier if you do.' The answer made her cry. Terra didn't know why but just think about moving on hurt. But she knew she had loved Robin...

---------------------

"Robin?" Terra said as she stop crying for alittle. "What is it my angel?" he asked with a smile."You never found out who killed Garfield..could you maybe help me I really need to know." Robin frowned at her question."oh" was all he said."Well can you?" she asked again. He sighed."Terra this isn't gonna be easy but I already know who it was...

Starfire was running after Terra and Robin to find where maybe Terra went. Maybe she could talk to her and help her. When she saw the cemetery she knew that was right where Terra was. She slowly began to walk to where beastboys body was.

"Terra I don't know to say this but..." He sighed "It was me." Terra was in complete shock she crawled back wards away from him and began to cry again. "HOW COULD YOU!?" she screamed with anger and tears falling down her face. "I just loved you so much and to see you marry him killed me inside! I didn't know what to do i paniced and then I..I...didn't mean to." robin tried to explain. Terra backed away more. "I...I.. can't believe you!" he tried to move towards her more but she just back away. "Terra.. please i'm so sorry. I love you Terra." "I...i hate you!" she screamed. As she kept moving back when she hit a tree she had no where left to go."Terra..." "I hate you! get away from me!" she yelled through her tears. "You'll never get away with this" she cried as she said it. It almost felt good to be able to get her anger out on someone." Terra I'm sorry" Almost smiling. He said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it towards her head. It made him feel good to hold a gun. It made him feel in control. And now he had the control over her. It was her choice if she lived or died.

Starfire heard a loud noise. She remembered the noise and knew exactly what it meant. Gun shot.

Starfire ran to where he found Terra laying died and Robin hold a gun crying over her body. "Robin... what has happened" Robin picked up the gun and pointed it at Starfire. "Robin no please!" He put down the gun she ran to him. "Robin what has happened? please tell me." He picked up the gun again and she back away. He sighed and said "Starfire tell them that I killed him." "Who Robin?Who did you kill?" She said starting to cry she knew exactly what he was going to do. "I killed him and her!! And tell them I don't regret it." Starfire was in shock she knew who he met now. "Robin wait please don't!" Robin shook his head and held the gun to his head. " And starfire.." she was crying alot now. " yes.." she said well she tried to get rid of her tears. "I love you." he said a tear falling from his eye. It wasnt like him to cry but at this momment her couldnt hold it back.

And he pulled the Trigger..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**so yeahh first story.**

**It was fun to write :**

**Hopeyou liked it.**

**Review please help me with my writing!**

**-iceprincess45**


End file.
